Hope this isn't a goodbye but a see you later
by ButterflyChocolateKisses13
Summary: "Um, Sam…it's me Danny" "Danny?" she questioned confused "I don't know a Danny" This couldn't be true Sam could forget about him, not after what they been through! "Uh, Danny Fenton" "I-I'm sorry, I can't recall your name…" she spoke softly she was confused
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I won't start of by making a loooooonnnggg authors note. In my opinion I see no point for it to be so long if you can easily ignore it and scroll down. Well at least that's what I do…Anyways! I am new to writing a Danny Phantom fanfic but not writing on Fan fiction. I wrote stories on totally different topics, but to get to the point I gave up on it and could no longer access to my account. I should stop and get onto the story… Here you go enjoy! :) **

**TaDum!**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**(**_but I do own this plot and my characters_**)**

**C**hapter One: Changes

His muscular suited body cut thought the cool air. Swiftly and gracefully, keeping track of his every move from his body and how the rush of the cool air ran in between his gloved finger tips. The coolness stroked on the smooth surface of this skin, as it also blew back his shaggy snow frosted hair and dried the wetness of his green orbs. The roaring sound of the wind whistling inside his ears, were music to him. His hair spoke wildly brushing against the tip of his nose and the side of his temples. He couldn't help be let a small chuckled out of his lungs. Spreading his arms to the sides from him, just like any little kid would dream of, just like an airplane, running across the house making "airplane sounds". He found freedom above everything else; he knew exactly the expression of flying on cloud nine. Oh man how he loved flying!

He loved everything about flying…Feeling the wind brush on the sides of his tight black suit. The way he can instantly escape all of the pressures of an average teenage life; he knew that flying was his refuge. Looking down on the view of Amity Park that was shading away from the light and into the darkness. The sunset looked beautiful and the town looked peaceful…for once. Weird if you ask me. Amity Park never is a peaceful town! With all those spine chilling ghost attacks happening on a regular basis, and the town being torn apart for ghost rays and destruction of Danny Phantoms battles against the enemy. The city was rated the number one most haunted city in America, but even so it's also been one of the most visited tourist attractions. People from different parts of the world came to see Amity's favorite ghost hero in action. Most were lucky since he was constantly fighting a ghost or two, the tourist cheered and took pictures from afar. As a group of crying girls cried out "We love you Danny!" from the top of their lungs, a tad bit much but he couldn't stand but like the attention he was getting from the crowd. Oh yes Typical Tourist.

The town hasn't had a ghost attack since a couple of days. In fact, the last battle he faced was against a giant mutated ghost worm. Danny tricked the worm onto rapping itself the huge lighting rod that stood in the center of the city. Sure it took the power of the city on a 90 degree day, but they quickly restored it_. 60 feet long ghost worm attacked Amity Park_! "Town's ghost hero Danny Phantom or should we say Danny Fenton, once again save us all" Stated the anchor news woman on the top headline of the news, which they were constantly on live catching the action of his one on one confrontments or more. For most people, they then started seeing his fights as if it was a "Monday nite Football" and the next day started gossiping about Phantom's move against the opponent. While few mention all his battles where fake. It didn't bother Danny at all, because you weren't going to please everyone, he and everyone else knew that him and his ghost battle were _too real! _Comments like that was less of his worries, his true responsibility was to keep this town safe from other ghost harm.

Now that the world knew his identity, Danny Fenton received more publicity than any big celebrity out there. Recognized around the world, his image was shot out from magazines and the World Wide Web including Twitter, Facebook, and YouTube. Also one of the most search on "Google" next to Justin Bieber. His fame was more enough to shoot his up to the ranks of the _populars_ of Casper High School. Those once teens that saw him unnoticed began to recognize his name, instead of a loser. Dash and his gang no longer bullied him but took him in to sit on "the table" that stood on the center of the cafeteria, next to the snack bar. Paulina of course began to recognize him and his dashing handsome looks; Danny ignored her for in at that time he had Sam. It was official Sam and Danny were a couple, the kiss made it official and for that most girls envied her. Darn Luck! Not until years back Sam was forced to move across the country for the family business. It was a painful goodbye for both of them, and also a huge change.

Since then, Danny accepted his fame to try to forget about Sam. Not only that…The fame got the most of him and push his ex best friend Tucker aside. His new friends told him Tucker wasn't "cool enough" and was too dorky; of course he was He's Tucker Foley. That afternoon he and Danny got into argument on the value of their friendship. Tucker couldn't believe his ears, he prefer _them _than his own best friend. The following day Tucker decided to go his own way and watch his friend turn into something else. Sometimes he believed someday Danny would turn back to him and try to regain his friendship with his old ghost-but-kicking pal. That dorky looking guy that would save him from death, using his techno-gadgets against his ghostly enemies. Sometimes they would have small eye contact on the hallways, but never spoke a word. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months…The months into 3 years. There was no way he was getting his old friend back, he hardly even recognized him. He even wishes the secret never broke out…

"Daniel!" a loud shout was heard across the street, it was Maddie his mother. She sure could scream when it came to dinner being ready or when he was in trouble. Danny flew down to the doorway of his house and transformed himself back into his human form and walked inside _Fenton works. _His mother whom was on the phone, he listened carefully to her as she repeated. "Ahm… yeah…oh GOSH THAT'S TERRIBLE..." she saw her son walk closer to her. "Oh yes he's here…yeah…yeah. I will tell him…huh…ahm. ok bye" she hung up the house phone and looked at her son nervously, licking her lips before she spoke and told a deep breath. "What is it mom?" He looked at her impatiently. "Son, you better sit down…" She pointed at the stair case and walked over. Maddie let her son sit down first before she let out the news to her son, brushing back the strands of hair off her face and took another breath. "Honey…" she began, sitting aside of him, "its Sam, she's back…"

**HA! I hope you like my first chapter, please tune in! I grantee it will be worth reading. But I want to discuss a few things. First of all, I won't have an actual schedule that I will be updating…Not every week, Monday, Friday or any other day. I have what do you teens call it **_a life,_** I started writing this story because I've had it in mind for a while, and I need to get it out of my system. Please I ask of you to REVIEW.**

**Thank you! God bless :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers I'm back! Hopefully you guys enjoyed my first chapter ;) I tried to go back and fix some errors but my changes won't save for some reason :/ enough about me here's my next chapter**

**P.s: that's for the reviews! They put a smile on my face :')**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM _**(_I do own this plot and my own characters_)

**Chapter 2: Sam Manson is back**

Daniel's crimson face froze as he heard the words come out of his mother's mouth. Was it true? Was Sam really back? His cold fingers gently touched the side of his face. His crystal blue orbs opened the size of dinner plates, as his mouth opened slowly "Sam..." he whispered, the words slurred like if they were the blue ghost breath that arose out of his mouth whenever a ghost was around. But this was no ghost, no ghost at all...His soft neutral lips never touched since he had hear the news. He couldn't believe it... did the words his mothers have just said deceived him or was it true? He shuddered a bit at the thought, making the hairs of his back stand up. Danny blinked sifting his aquatic eyes trying to react a bit, but then closed them drifting at that one name, that name he haven't heard for a while, that named that turned his emotions. Sam. He hasn't seen her since the end of freshman year, almost 3 years ago.

Danny clearly remembered that day Sam had left... She didn't go to school that day because her parents had some important business to take care of with her. "It's probably mom trying to convince me to run for Miss Amity again," she said. "Last year she nearly begged me and Dad tried to bribe me with a car of my choice to make Mom happy! I'm not even 16 yet!" She snapped. Things like these always got under her skin; especially her parents. Sam was never the materialistic type. Being rich and all, her family had enough money to buy up Amity Park. Imagine that! But Sam never bragged about her family's fortune. Unlike the Sanchez, aka Paulina's parents whom would endlessly talk about the old family business that's been past down from generation to generation. Soon to be handed out to Paulina (not that everyone else didn't know) she would almost always remind everyone when she had the chance. "Good grief, at least she has something to fall back on because you can't expect her to get much high school credit without her getting knocked up!" Sam also reminded. Yup, no matter how much dollars sat under the Manson's bank account, you would expect her to be hanging out with people like Paulina, a much higher 'level'. But on the contrary, she developed herself as an individual, for that, Danny admired her. Sam was never afraid to be herself, especially when it came to speaking out her mind.

Sam Manson liked to show off her 'individuality' she quoted herself. Her wardrobe literally covered in black and dark clothing and different types of combat boots. Pamela always tried to re-do her wardrobe by bringing her flattering bright Sunday dresses that could bring out her hour glass figure, and hid under her baggy clothes. They were done from the latest designers from round the world, Pamela would pick up a bag or two full whenever came back from her trips. Sam of course would splash them with black and purple paint. Or she would secretly stash them in on a whole other walk in closet that almost _over flowed_ with Pamela's dresses, shoes, hand bags, make up, accessories, and other things any teenage girl would dream of. Pamela always told Sam she needs to give the public a well appearance of the Manson name by dressing and acting like the young wealthy lady she is. Instead Samantha would rebel against her mother and went against everything she went for. Striking against usage of her mother's fur coats, and how she adored pink and any eye hurting colors. Still, it was as if her mother was blind! Or as if she couldn't expect her daughter the way she was. She somehow wanted to change her daughter into something she wasn't. Pamela didn't know Sam at all.

After school Sam sent a text message to both Danny and Tucker to meet her at her house because she had something to tell them. Couldn't she just tell them by text message? Why was it so important for them to meet up at her house? The boys stopped questioning her and did as they were told, the bell rang at 2 sharp and a crowd of teenagers rushed out of the doors of Casper high. Tucker and Danny as usual walked home but this time took the route to Sam's house. To their surprise, walking up to Sam's street, that was full of moving trucks. A couple of large men walked in and out of the door moving valuable items like expensive painting Jeremy would buy at the auction. The theater's seats were taken out one by one, along with the arcade game and popcorn maker and stuffed into one of the trucks. "Careful! Careful!" Pamela shouted to two of the movers taking out a box full of vases out of the Manson mansion on to the truck. These guys had no idea of the definition of fragile and expensive. A sharp pain struck Daniel's heart as he imagined what Sam had to tell them.

Daniel spotted Sam up on her bedroom window looking down at him and Tuck. Seeing how the movers took away her dresser and loads and loads of boxes from her walk in closet. He could hardly recall her figure but by the looks from afar she looked torned up. Danny went ghost because there was no way he was going to get past them on his human form. Him and tuck wrapped their arms and flew up inside Sam's room... The gigantic room looked empty with bits of Sam's items lying around. A small Goth doll among them, Danny picked it up and observed it. Its dark dress, greenish pale skin and a scar that ran on her right eye and demon smile. He put it back down because the thing freaked him out! Observing the room around him. The black and purple walls stood bare from the punk and heavy metal posters hung up. You could finally see light going in the bedroom, since the curtains taken off. But the room didn't feel just right, not even with the warm sun glazing inside made it feel right. Sam was lying on the bare mattress, the only thing that remained on her room. In her silky black pjs, her raven dark hair was out of place. Not even the small pony tail on the top of her head stood up right. Her lushes purple lips gave a hit on pastel violet and dried. Her dark makeup was smeared and drew lines of her past tears down her pale cheeks. Her pale skin looked paler than ever. She definitely looked torn up...She was leaving Amity. "Sam..." Danny spoke up; he had never in his life seen Sam sooo...So weak. Sam sat up from the cold mattress and hugged her knees. Both Tucker and Danny hugged her consoling her, Danny took the pieces dark of hair that dripped down her pale face and brushed tucked them behind her ear, as tucker rubbed her back. "I'm leaving..." her voice cracked.

"Honey? Please say something" Maddie pleaded. The expression of her son's face didn't change. Maddie knew about him and Sam, he was his mother after all, she wasn't blind. Sometimes she would catch them glancing at each other and how they would quickly turn away from and turn reddish. The small jealously Danny would get when Sam got a boyfriend or someone was hitting on her. It wasn't a surprise when Danny announced to the family that they were a couple. Maddie saw how his son cried in his bedroom for days when Samantha left. It broke her heart to see her son like this. "I have to go..." he got up from the stair steps and ran outside, going ghost. Maddie ran behind him. "Wait Danny! I have too-" her voice drifted off by the sound of the _whoosh _of his take off, it was too late.

Danny flew as fast as he could to get to Sam's old mansion. He didn't even know if Sam had even moved back there, but his heart lead the way. Speaking of heart, his heart was pounding harder than ever desperate to see Sam. As if it was going to rip out of his chest! Man he hasn't seen Sam since ever! What if she changed? What if her feelings towards him changed as well? Danny was scared to find out, but he knew he had to risk it all for Sam or at least try to win her heart back. '_What I'm, I going to say to her?' _Danny thought_ "What if I say something stupid and she thinks I'm lame- no Danny, Sam's not like that! At least not the Sam I remember…" _Danny decided to surprise her with a small detail for her welcoming and picked out the most relevant red rose he found at the community garden and flew back to Sam's House. He saw what he saw 3 years back, a bunch of moving trucks and movers, _moving in_ the furniture inside. "Careful! Careful!" Shouted an older version of Pamela, again two movers were moving in a box full of expensive vases. Her orange hair had grown longer and touched the sides of her shoulders; you could see her face aging but still like stunning as always. Jeremy's hair changed too, showing a couple of white streaks, he too looked older. He spotted Sam's window and saw and older women with long black hair standing on the window look down at the movers, but she didn't seem to notice Danny. Was that Sam? Wow has she changed! Danny used his ability to go through walls and appeared on Sam's Bed Room. The Walls were white and empty…Danny noticed she was still standing by the window looking outside and transformed himself back into Danny Fenton. She wore a long sleeve white shirt that complemented her breast as she cross her arms and skinny jeans that gave her curves. Her hair had grown longer and shiner down past 3 and a half inches of her bra line and she lost the pony tail that would stick up her head. She wore simple toms instead of her combat boots…She changed… Danny was shocked, Sam looked amazing! "Sam!" He smiled holding the red rose. But Sam reacted indifferent, as if he didn't recognize him. "Can I help you?" She turned her face had changed as well, her features where well…older and beautiful. "Um, Sam…it's me Danny" "Danny?" she questioned confused "I don't know a Danny" This couldn't be true Sam could forget about him, not after what they been through! "Uh, Danny Fenton" "I-I'm sorry, I can't recall your name…" she spoke softly she was confused

**There you go my lovely readers a cliff hanger! Muahaha.!**

**God Bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello welcome back! Just wanted to point out this a drawing of how I imagine Sam,(Link below) I do not own it... this is not my work**

imgres?hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1517&bih=741&tbm=isch&tbnid=VV1tMVApsy_aaM:&imgrefurl= art/Older-Sam-Take-Two-74088194&docid=lYFERSGcp1pWAM&imgurl= download/74088194/Older_Sam_Take_Two_by_ &w=526&h=968&ei=xPHPUPnhD8m1rQHTh4HIAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=99&dur=1156&hovh=305&hovw=165&tx=50&ty=167&sig=116026717969005434693&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=73&start=0&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:88

Chapter 3: Missing Puzzle Pieces

Danny flew as fast as he could to get to Sam's old mansion. He didn't even know if Sam had even moved back there, but his heart lead the way. Speaking of heart, his heart was pounding harder than ever desperate to see Sam. As if it was going to rip out of his chest! Man he hasn't seen Sam since ever! What if she changed? What if her feelings towards him changed as well? Danny was scared to find out, but he knew he had to risk it all for Sam or at least try to win her heart back. '_What I'm, I going to say to her?' _Danny thought_ "What if I say something stupid and she thinks I'm lame- no Danny, Sam's not like that! At least not the Sam I remember…" _Danny decided to surprise her with a small detail for her welcoming and picked out the most relevant red rose he found at the community garden and flew back to Sam's House. He saw what he saw 3 years back, a bunch of moving trucks and movers, _moving in_ the furniture inside. "Careful! Careful!" Shouted an older version of Pamela, again two movers were moving in a box full of expensive vases. Her orange hair had grown longer and touched the sides of her shoulders; you could see her face aging but she still looked stunning as always. Jeremy's hair changed too, showing a couple of white streaks, he too looked older. He spotted Sam's window and saw and older women with long black hair standing on the window look down at the movers, but she didn't seem to notice Danny. Was that Sam? Wow has she changed! Danny used his ability to go through walls and appeared on Sam's Bed Room. The Walls were white and empty…Danny noticed she was still standing by the window looking outside and transformed himself back into Danny Fenton. She wore a long sleeve white shirt that complemented her breast as she cross her arms and skinny jeans that gave her curves. Her hair had grown longer and shiner down past 3 and a half inches of her bra line and she lost the pony tail that would stick up her head. She wore simple toms instead of her combat boots…She changed… Danny was shocked, Sam looked amazing! "Sam!" He smiled holding the red rose. But Sam reacted indifferent, as if he didn't recognize him. "Can I help you?" She turned her face had changed as well, her features where well…older and beautiful. "Um, Sam…it's me Danny" "Danny?" she questioned confused "I don't know a Danny" This couldn't be true Sam could forget about him, not after what they been through! "Uh, Danny Fenton" "I-I'm sorry, I can't recall your name…" she spoke softly she was confused.

Danny's heart dropped. It couldn't be true! Sam didn't forget about him could she? I mean his name was recognized worldwide! There was no way, not even if she tried to, could forget about him. A silence stood in between them two, Sam looked at her finger nails painted black and how the paint was chipping off. She scratched off the rest of the paint of what was felt and got lost in her thoughts. Danny ...well he just stood there, clueless as he has been called before. He starred at Sam, I mean it wasn't hard to do and rubbed his neck. He broke the silence between them "Sam I'm sorry we lost contact... it was my fault..."He took a breath and dripped his head down just like a puppy would when he would rip your favorite pair of shoes, you couldn't stay mad. Still there was absolutely no excuse for him and to lose contact. But Sam said so herself she thought it was pointless to remain a couple since she didn't believe on a long distance relationship. _Not that she didn't trust Danny_ but her theory was that long distance love doesn't last, and it eventually dies. It was better for them to go separate ways but neither of them had the courage to tell one another. They just lost contact… I guess. As a matter a fact Danny had tons of opportunities to add her on Facebook, her profile picture of an anime character of "herself" with the name of Sam Manson as her account name. They had about 25 mutual friends, surprising even Tucker himself among them. Strange to think Danny had him as a friend after the whole not-talking-to-each-other situation. His index finger would dance around the mouse, debating with himself whether or not to click on her profile. He would almost always gave in and ended up clicking on her profile to see what her life at Cali was like, what new friends she hung out with, if she had a new boyfriend ECT. But mostly if she had a new boyfriend…To his darn luck everything was blocked unless you had her as a friend. He looked at her profile than got out, and then looked at it again… something always held him back. It was like it was a ghost field or something like that; he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Probably because he didn't want to seem desperate to talk to her and by the way she could have added him too right? It just felt the only thing felt to say was to apologize. "Please say something..." his voice drifted. Sam rubbed her elbow turning her direction to the window again. She focused deeper in her thoughts, something about this place felt so familiar, she closed her eyes trying to picture this place she once called home. All she remembers was her home that stood next to the beach, the salty waves, and hot sand in between her toes. Amity was so different, it was so cold. "I can't- I can't remember..." her hand ran through her raven black hair and she took a deep breath. "Then I must have never been that important to you that you forgot about me like that..." his voice darken as he marched away to the door. He couldn't stand being played with! He purposely dropped the red rose that he got for her. Slamming the door as he walked out… Sam picked up the red rose; it didn't look damage from its fall and held it to her small nose, _what a familiar smell_ she thought, this couldn't be from Cali, roses aren't able to grow due to the hot weather. She sighed with frustration "Wait! Danny..." She stopped him, as she ran down the stairs. Danny was about to head out the door but quickly turned by the sound of his name. He rolled his eyes to see that it was Sam the one that mention it. "What is it?" he said a tat bit annoyed as he crossed his muscular arms, "this better be good" he said firmly, Sam's bright violet eyes shifted to the floor and stared to form with liquid. "I need help..." she whispered, the tears began to overflow her violet eyes and ran down her pale cheeks. Danny couldn't understand what was going on, He didn't understand anything since he got here, but all he knew was that Sam needed him even more than he needed her. Something defiantly wasn't right; he couldn't put the pieces together. How could he if this puzzle is given incomplete to see the big picture. A bit of Sam's sleeve lifted exposing a bit of her wrist, that's odd? Sam's never been the cutting type...Sure she's Goth or at least was a Goth but he never saw a single scar on her beautiful pale skin. This was no cut, it look purple. "Let me help you" He set his hands on her shoulders and she pulled him into a hug.

"_Undress yourself and be useful for once!"_

"_No…please I don't want to… I'm in pain_

_A snicker arose from his lips and he pulled her closer not taking an eye away from her curved body. His cold finger ran up and down her body and He whispered to her ear slowly_

"_I'll show you pain..."_

"_NOOOO! PLEASE NOOO!"_

"Don't touch me!" Sam growled under her breath and push Fenton away. Danny looked at her with a confused look. Her mood suddenly changed from weak to furious in less than five seconds. The puzzle seem bigger than expected, more like a hundred pieces yet to be found, and Sam wasn't helping with him with her changes of emotions. Its true when they use the expression _woman are so hard to predict_. Danny innocently put hand up in the air as a sign of surrender, so Sam could see he meant no harm. Sam ducked her head under her arms, as she did her sleeve lifted a bit more her arms were covered with bruises. "Please…don't hit me!" she shouted. Danny took his hands down; this was getting odder by the minute. " I mean no harm…" he reassured her coming closer to Sam, but she keep taking a step back until she bumped onto a table and on top of it stood one of her mother's vases. Quickly she acted and held the vase over head "Stand back! BACK I TELL YOU!" she shout her lungs. "Please Sam I'm not going to hurt you…"

"I SAID STAND BACK!" she threw the glass vase at Danny but he quickly dodged away from it, his ghost fighting skills came in handy. To his surprise she quickly grabbed another one and tried to get him to stay away. Jeremy and Pamela busted through the front doors of the Manson mansion. Jeremy ran up to his daughter and tried to restrain her, she kicked him on his manhood and ran after Danny holding up another vase. _How many vases do they own! _ Danny thought to himself and ran for it. He didn't want to hurt Sam, but oh man did she want to see him dead. "Please Sam listen," He shouted under all the noise they were making, Danny was knocking down boxes and the trash can so she wouldn't be able to reach him. " I don't want to hurt you"

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day" She snickered, a wide grin spread across her face. She held the vase proudly on top of her head, ready to smash it on Danny's. When all of a sudden, her father swiped away the large vase, another guy (much larger) gripped her arms down. Sam fought back and tried to kick his manhood, but failed and basically started kicking the air. "LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She roared, her voice sounded sore with all of the yelling. "We have to inject her again…" Danny didn't notice a tall dark man with grayish hair among them; he assumed it was the doctor since he was wearing a long white cloak and a mask. He was standing behind Jeremy. Danny could barely make out the words he mentions to his partners with all the screaming Sam was making. He pulled out a big needle and measures the substance it contained inside, while Sam was still being held down. He couldn't believe she was still putting up a fight. The doctor got closer to Sam, and Danny was able to read his name tag "Dr. P-, He couldn't quite make out the rest of his name. Sam screamed to the top of her lungs as if another unknown demon possessed her body. As the doctor got closer Sam bit his hand causing him to drop the injection to the floor. "Why you little-"he hissed, "poor poor girl" He fixed his last statement. Mr. Manson was eye balling him… The injection rolled over to Danny's foot and he picked it up, he observed it while the rest were still handling Sam. "Give me that boy!"The doctor snapped as he snatched the needle from him and injected it to Sam causing her to drift into a heavy sleep. "Good job boys…" The doctor spoke up, "You can retire now…" With that the group of men vanished. He glared at Danny for a second and then took a step out of the room. Something was up with that guy and his needles

"Can you help me carry Sam to her room?" Jeremy gave a small smile at Danny and he returned it. "I'm getting kinda old; I can't carry her like I did when she was five and fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons." He tried to lift Sam up in his arms… "It's ok," Danny said, "I could do it, it's not like I haven't carried her bef-"Danny stopped at the fact it was her father he was talking to. Sure he didn't seem like the jealous type, actually him and Danny never had a problem at all. Danny cleared his throat and picked her up easily, he forgot how strong he has gotten over the years. He walked up the stairs almost dying and then he realizes they could have just flown up her room once he got there. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sam I promise you whatever is happening to you, I'm going to help you get through this" He whispered. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful when she was sleeping, he wished he laid on her side and fell asleep on his arms…Just like 3 years ago. Daniel creeped out of the room and closed it carefully trying not to make a sound. "Daniel, I need to talk to you…" Pamela gave him a fright...

**Sorry you guys I haven't updated. I have finals this week and well I been busy studying and preparing. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter don't forget to drop out a beautiful review and thank you very much to those who have reviewed and followed my story. I means a lot!**

**God Bless you all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Flipping Pages**

Time can change the direction of one's dueling, and making you take different turns and twists. Twists that it's hard to comprehend. Switching the pages back and forth and finding each link to fit together perfectly, not missing every detail or sign that is presented on eyes view. Nor a word is missing, nor is a page torn. Because if it is so than the story will remain incomplete. Or as I am referring to is my theory and my way of seeing life. You see, I look at everything we live in life as a book, a personal book or diary to be persisting. As well as every word and phrase said inside is meant to have a certain meaning to the story, though we could not identify it soon. It takes pages and chapters to revel the ending. Same rules apply with our own personal life's... every same detail is meant something for some reason we pounder back at them. You cannot erase or re-write your story but can write what direction it's headed. Though we still are suborn enough to attach yourselves in the previous moments and don't quite cherish as much of the action played/written right now. From the small yet important details to what we defiantly will consider an unforgettable moment and we will look back for the rest of our lives. Yes, we focus mainly on what has happened, and don't pay attention to what's happening until it too is collected and put in the past. Time works in different matters that it takes time to understand... Time can either heal or damage a person. It is all connected to the experiences and changeless one is faced. A big circle of life kind of thing...Linked, sewed, glued or whatever phrase used. A book is never finished written until... until you know what I mean; one reaches it final destination or in other words death.

You may be wondering what I mean with all this nonsense. Of books and times...but nor I will reveal its purpose or meaning yet. That is if my friends, you may or not find out yourselves.

Going further into the story...

Pamela straddles him. Who knows how long she's been standing there and how much she had witnessed. Strange to think she wanted to have a word with Fenton. Reason because she never before has she spoken to him not even once, nor reply back to his greetings when he would drop by Sam's house back then. Simply she would nod her head or choose not reply at all. What's was even more strange is that when Tucker would greeted her, she would most likely response back. Sure Danny was a ghost and had the ability to turn invisible but either way Pamela would act like he wasn't there. Daniel summed up that she didn't like him, and when news broke out that he was dating her daughter. He didn't even exist...

The trio would kick back at Sam's house after a long stressing day of High School or what present them the most, a ghost attack or two. Sam's place was _the place_ to hang after Danny's, then Tucker's. Any place that would involved with just hang around, eating loads of unhealthy food like any average teenager would. Count the trio in! At Sam's, Tucker would make himself comfortable and logged in her huge white Mac Pc; you know Tuck anything or anyone revolving around technology you would be 110% certain to find him. He no longer had to ask to used her techno-processions since you know, him and Sam were good friends. Danny would lie down on her bed; most likely he would take a nap to regain his strength from his daily ghost fighting and the full torture package from school. Including the bullying from not other than Dash Baxter and sidekick Kwan. Whoohoo, great! Other than that he lay back and channeled around her TV. None of this bothered Sam at all, it bother her more that they consulted her before doing something in her household. _Mi casa es tu casa_, or as Sam would put it, _Do whatever you want and don't bother me!_ When it came to her homework/studying/ book reading/ relaxing (well you get the idea) Sam hated being bother on her own time. Usually she had her homework scattered around her bed, all papers arranged by period making sure she didn't miss out on any assignments. Especially Mr. Lancers, she defiantly couldn't miss that! She tied her short raven hair into a small messy bun to keep her hair out of her violet eyes. Concentrating hard on her homework she often bit the top of her purple pen. The light from her bedroom window glowed from the back of her, she revealed at bit of her breast from her short stomache cut black tee. Danny thought this was attractive and would glance frequently at her as she was lost in her school work. Sam was no longer that 5 year old that he knew, she was turning into women, every man's weakness. He couldn't help but glue his eyes on her every move, and that soft glow around her breast, the light helped...alot! The hair out her soft face would bring out features that hid under her dark hair. Sometimes Sam would feel the set of blue crystal eyes that fell upon her, and lifted her eyes to meet his, she would smile at him biting more into her purple cap pen. Or what was left of it since Sam often did this. "I'm still here..." Tucker would burst out. Of course the pair would shift away glances and turn into shades of red. Sam quickly dug her head into her school notebook as Danny would grin to himself sheepily; he could glaze at her forever if he could. But at that time both of them remain clueless of their feelings for one another.

As every American mother... Pamela would bring up snacks for the children up to Sammykins room. She prepared peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a couple of cut green apples and miniature size bowls and your typical glasses of pure white milk. A little childish, but they didn't seem to mind, expect for Sammykins herself she hated being treated like an over grown child and that stupid nickname all together. Right when they were about to dig in, they noticed that Ms. Manson only prepare two of each item even the typical glass of milk.

"Pamela, I think you forgot to prepare one more of each." Sam claimed to her mother, it was rare when she called her mom, mum, mother, mama. Being the rebellious teen she is. It didn't matter to her even if her friends thought it was harsh. She believed Pamela was more of a housemate than her mother since she was almost always never there. They didn't understand that. Nobody did...expect for Eve. Eve was her nanny ever since she could remember. Eve was the first dark wrinkled face she saw in the morning when she cried on her crib. Pamela didn't know much about tending a child. She was just a Child that had another child as Eve would put it. But no matter Eve look out for Samantha and taught her everything she knew, from silly kids songs to cooking. She always said "anybody can cook, but few can cook well." One of many phrases that stuck on her head. Her favorite was "If you cried you will smile later, if you fall you will get back up, if today wasn't your day tomorrow it will." Eve often repeated those words whenever Sam was upset or something did come out right. She practically knew those words by memory now. Anything that had to do with Sam, Eve was there. Tended her when she was sick or fell off from her bike and kissed her _booboo._ Sure it didn't take away the pain but it was good to have someone pick you up once you fall. Like consoling her when she was heartbroken and gave her advice. Eve was a wise old African American woman that didn't reveal much of her past, to just anyone. Sam could barely get a word or two out of it. But Sam couldn't hide her secrets as well as she could, including her feelings towards Danny. No matter how stubborn of a person Sam was she could never ever, win an agurements against Eve. Sam would get mad with Eve and stop talking to her for day until one them realized they were wrong. All and all Eve...she was the one she could call mother

"Oh sorry..." She grasped a bit and then traced her eyes to the food mentally counting. "No hon. I prepared two of each...For you and Tucky." Danny snorted at the babyish nickname Tucker was put. Tucky.

"Yes Pam, but you forgot Danny." Sam corrected

"Oh-" she stopped, she refused to look at him, and she cleared her dry throat. "Oh-right...Daniel here as well...Excuse me" she left her bedroom with her chin up. Eve was the one that ended up preparing Danny's meal.

Pamela's actions towards the boy spoke louder than her words. Sure she forgets once, which you could forgive, twice is it's a strike, three times and you're out! But how about say 10 or more? Sam couldn't see as clear as it was. Maybe because she didn't want to recognize that her mother hated her boyfriend. It was as clear as filtered water that Pamela wasn't so fond of Fenton. But why? Danny of course was harried by a couple of ghost haunters that where the laughing stock of the whole town. The Manson name came from the richest family in amity. Connection? I think yes!

Daniel rubbed his head and awkwardly stood there looking at his surrounding to make it was him she was talking to. "Yes Mrs. Manson" Even though they didn't get by well, Danny was always taught to be a gentleman.

"It's about Sam..." her voice shook

"Mrs. Manson is Sam ok?" His heart beated. It was probably the dumbest question to ask.

"No..." She whispered as one tear fell upon her wrinkles. She took a deep breath before speaking "She needs help Daniel..."

"What happened to her? Why has she suddenly gone so um so-"

"Mad?"

"Yes, but um I was going to say crazy"

Pamela reached out for a handkerchief out of her small lather purse. The piece of cloth had the letter M on it sewn on for not other than Mansion and blew her powdered nose.

"We don't know..." she sniffed "Carter found her in her apartment unconious and call an ambulance that took her to the emerancy room. When she woke up she could remember a thing... only me and Jeremy not Carter."

"Carter?"

"Yes Carter," she put away her cloth and wiped her smeared makeup of her sun tanned face. "He's Samantha's husband." She smiled a bit as if she was proud that he was. Danny didn't say a word; he was still shocked Sam got married.

"My Sammykins couldn't remember the poor boy, Carter was heartbroken but never left her bedside even when Sam had her crazy attacks and tried to kill him." She put her jeweled hand over her heart.

"Where is he now?" He rubbed his neck

"He went on a business trip; he will join us in a week or two."

"What kind of husband leaves his wife during her sickness?" He muttered and Pamela ignored his comment

"Being My Sammykins friend and all, I need you to help her remember. Remember her life back when she was younger. When she hung around with you and Tucky... That why we brought her back. I called your mother in search for you..." she sniffed."Please Daniel bring back our daughter." Her voice cracked as she spoke about Sam. Danny placed a hand on her soft well taken care of palm

"Don't worry Ms. Manson, you know I would do anything for Sam "He smiled at her and she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you Daniel..." she whispered. Two white rings went up and down his muscular body transforming into Danny Phantom and flew through the roof. Her ginger hair went a bit out of place with the sudden speed he was going.

Everything was scattered around the large mansion in boxes or wrapped around bubble wrap. Her high heels clicked with each step she took as she search in between boxes. Unpacking all of the items from her previous house, this was going to take a while. Unstacking the piled boxes all of a sudden one of them fell and out rolled a Christmas ornament. Lifting it up, Pam took opened it up to find decorations with different colored ornaments, tinsel, lights etc. She picked up the silver ornament that rolled at her feet and observed her completion. Her nose looked fairy large from the reflection of the sphere as for the rest of her face look afar and smaller. Turning her head to get a closer look at her features when put closer to the sphere would appear bigger. Getting her aqua eye to be the center of the circular item, carefully she traced the bags under her eye and the cresses on the edges. She never quite payed this much attention before has she? Another ornament caught her attention, but this one was different it was handmade. Like from a child and it look like present that was hand colored by a 5 year old. It had like an opening, sort of like a book. Pamela opened it and it revealed an old photo of a little girl in a pink Sunday dress covered in on what she was standing, Mud. She held up a creation on her small pale hands that looked to be a mud cake or pie. Her pigtails were out of place and she wore an innocent smile that was missing two front teeth. Her violet eye glaze with child happiness. Sam. Pam remembered that day. It was a family picnic and they took Samantha to the park. Pamela remember how mad she got when she found Sam this way. And nagged her how she ruined her pink dress. Sam felt bad that she decided to give the cake to her mom and she took a picture of it so she could keep it forever. On the side of the picture was written in sloppy hand writing that said i love you mommy.

"I love you to my little girl." She hugged the picture as more tears strike down.

**A bit cheesy but hey at least i tried. It might get more like this from time to time. I have so many ideas for this story sometimes I can't sleep thing about it! I think this story is going to be super long! Please hang on there. You won't regret it! :) I love writing for you guy please show some love back? Review?**

**Happy Late Christmas and have a great new year! Which next year is my year 2013! Whoohoo**

**God Bless :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my wonderful readers! I'm back so soon! Any ways I couldn't stop myself from writing up another chapter. But first let me review something before you read this chapter. This is a FASHBACK well kind of like a one shot but it connects to my story.**

**Now you can go ahead and read and enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Five: Chocolate Strawberries**

The sun rose from the peak of Amity. Bringing light into the darkness that fell upon them and gave a farewell to the moon. The stars slowly vanished along with its black purple cover, leaving new colors of bright yellow and orange with hints of purplish pink. Remarkably beautiful scenery one of nature's greatest gifts and ones money couldn't buy. The chorus of nature filled the air, chirping from awaken birds singing their morning song, the sign of another beginning, a fresh start, a warm welcoming. The warm sun felt nice when it hit their cool skins. Wrapped bare against each other. Her head lay on his chest and his dainty arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep to the rapid rhythm of his heart beat. _Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom_. Soft music to hear ears, the music she provoked. The halfa eyes creaked opened when the sunlight hit his crimson face. How the cold grass brushed against the back of his body. He shivered; the only warm was from a thin blanket and the peaceful figure that lay next to him. Watching her as her bare chest arose up and down gracefully and gave a small sigh. The halfa smiled to himself, watching her sleep in his arms. He almost couldn't believe the events that happened last nite. Just thinking about it increased his heart beat. He lends his right arm on the back of head as a sort of pillow thinking back at what happened last night. He tried to put all the images together to create play in his mind. He didn't want to forget a single detail...

"Now kiddo, I know you and your mother don't get off by the right foot but I don't think lying to her is going to make it any better..." the elderly woman held up her pointer at the adolcence's face.

"That's_ why_ Eve! Pamela wouldn't let me past the front door if she knew exactly where I was going..." She sat at her large king size bed, reached for one of her throw pillows and held it to her chest.

"How would you know? You never tried it before?" Eve exclaimed; Sam eyeballed her.

"As if you didn't know my mother" _'strange I called her mother'_ she thought.

"So what! She doesn't like the boy; she must have her reasons like any mother would!" Eve raised her arms at her

"Eve we are talking about Danny here! All he has done is protect the town from freaken random ghost that come out of the fucken no where! He has save ours _and_ my mother's butt countless times!" She claimed breathless

"Uhum...tell that to your hard headed mother not me." Sam gave her that _you're not helping_ look.

" You think I haven't?"

"I'm just saying, it anit right to lie to your momma. You should try to set things right with her..." Eve sat next to her and put an arm around her, Sam lend her head on her shoulder and eve rubbed her back.

"Pssh, you asking for a miracle." Sam rolled her eyes

"Honey let me tell you something...but listen to me well" she turned at her wrinkled eyes at the young girl holding her tighter. " Boys come and go... and right now it may seem like that boy is the only thang in your heart. Because your dumbed by 'love''' she air quoted "But if the boy breaks your heart-"

" Danny will never do that!" Sam interrupted.

" I said IF the boy breaks your heart Sam! Now hush child and let me finish."

"Sorry..." Sam bit her lip as she blushed.

"As I was sayn, _if_ the boy breaks your heart...he will leave and walk out of your life. It's going to hurt...it going to hurt allot"Eve sighed a bit as her facial expression suddenly changed. She brushed her hair out Sam's face. "But you know who will never ever! Walk out of your life?" She asks the girl. Sam shook her head and Eve smiled down at her. "Your family...we do not choose our family, because if I could uff, I wouldn't have to deal with good old uncle frank and his nasty stanky feet!" They giggled as she joked about her uncle frank and continued. "A family chosen for you...just like old uncle frank was chosen for me. Sure I don't like the disgusting smell of his feet but I learned to expect him and you should too..."

"Your uncle?"

"Oh God no Sam! Your mother" She laughed and Sam joined her she felt kind of dumb. And they both fell in silence.

"It hard, you know..." Sam began, "Looking at her like I look at you..."

"And how is that kiddo..." Eve question

"Never mind..." She said under her breath and wiped her freshly tears that were about to fall. Eve turn her direction to face Sam and placed her hand on her small shoulder.

"Don't be afraid of telling me anything child." She whispered

With that freshly new tears formed her eyes and she turned her eyes at the floor trying not to cry. Eve lifted her chin that causes her eyes to pour. She smiled at her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"Tell you what..." Eve broke the hug and wiped Sam tears. "I won't mention anything about you meeting with that Fenton kid BUT! If your momma finds out I-did-not-know-any-thang. Clear on that?" She wagged her finger. Sam hopped on top of Eve happily and hugged her tightly giving her millions of kisses on her forehead.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She wiped her tears. Jumping on top of the poor woman.

"Gessh child! Get off me! You don't weigh 30 pounds anymore!" She laughed. Sam did as she was told and got off.

"But a few more things before you get ready..."

"What is that?"

"I want you to promise me you two will stay out of trouble." She eyed Sam. Sam grinned at her

"Sure Eve..."

"Two! I want you to pick up my calls no matter what!"

"You're not going to call every five minutes are you?" Sam crossed her arms.

"Don't challenge me kiddo!" And Sam laughed; she knew what Eve was capable of. "And?"

"And if Danny tries to abuse me kick him in his wiener schnitzel ..." Sam said annoyed

"And?"

"Call the cops."

"And?"

"Call you?"

"And- and what?"

"Help me up! I'm not getting younger! "She extended her arms at her. Sam laughed at the old woman she always knew how to put a smile on her face. Eve joined her laughter and pulled her into a hug. "Oh child, sometimes I wonder what you would do without me" she kissed her forehead "Now you better hurry up and get ready you don't want keep the Fenton kid waiting long." Eve stepped out of the bed room.

"Wait Eve!" Sam stopped her

"What is it?" She turned as she was called.

"Hmm...I need help..." she rubbed her left arm looking at her feet.

"With what?" Eve put her fists on her hips.

"Getting ready..." she murmured  
And Eve let out a loud laugh. Was she making fun at her?

"I'm sorry Sam...But" She tried to catch her breath as she lend on the doorway. "Im more of an old fashion kind of gal, nothin compared to your momma."

"Exactly, I hate my mother's fashion sense.''

"What makes you think you gunna like mine? Just look at me?" She did a little dance

"I it's worth a shot!" She smirked

"This boy has to be mighty special for you to come to good old Eve." She grinned

"Yeah..." she sighed "He is..."

Eve circled Sam as she stood there awkwardly. "Let see what I can do..."

_  
the grill sizzled with from the frozen patties of so called meat. Who knew what else was it? Being a fast food joint and selling it edable products at an affordable price they had to find affordable meat to right? Not that everyone else wasn't ware of it. It wasn't like any other fast-food business was any different? Well here at the Nasty Burger with was famous for it 'nasty sauce' witch had to monitored frequently to avoid an ultra explosion! Other than that it was like your typical burgers and fries with your side of fountain drink you like. It was also the one place to hang out with your friends at Amity Park. It would pour on weekends, anyone who is anyone you would be more likely to find. Including the dynamic trio; Danny and Tucker sat among the tables on the restaurant. Well Tucker sat down and dug down on his meal while Danny paced back and forth waiting for his date.

"Dude, your making me dizzy with all you're walking." Tucker took a bite into his burger.

"What's talking her so long?" Danny said under his breath and ran his finger through his black shaggy hair.

"Clam down Danny," He took a sip out of his soda before saying anything else, "You know Sam, she always late to almost everything."

"Your right, I should probably sit."

"Yeah, or else I'm going to eat your fries." Tucker reached over his plate but Danny smacked his hand. Tucker let out an "Ow"

Danny sat down across Tucker and took one of the fries, popping it in his mouth. Going through his thoughts about Sam. He recognizes Paulina and Star wave to him and he politely waved back.

Paulina began to recognize him more ever since the secret broke out. In fact everyone did...People often looked at Danny's table and then turned back into their conversations. Where they possibly talking about him? Obviously yes. But Danny didn't notice it until now. Dash even stopped bullying him and offered him a seat next to him in biology. He expected him to pumble him or trick him into some sort of prank, but nothing. That was weird. Very very weird actually... Danny shook his head to break his thoughts and took the first bite of his untouched burger. When guess who approached the table? Not other that the most popular girl in school, Paulina Sanchez with her plastic minions. Danny put down his burger and took a slip out of his Dr. Pepper before looking up to her. Of course Paulina found the perfect opportunity to seduce Fenton, without Sam around to bother her. She placed her arm on the table top and the other one on her hip, she was showing cleavage right on Danny's face and Tucker's eyes widen as he bit his fist. Danny gulped a bit but tried to shaked it off by taking a large drink of his Dr. Pepper and chocked on it.

"Hey Danny Fenton, or should I say Phantom." She smirked at him

"Hey Paulina, um what's up?" He tried to look at her face instead of her large breast. 'Snap out of it Danny' He mentally slapped himself and gave her a small smile.

"I just thought I have to say thank you for saving us all from that huge asteroid." Her heavy accent made it more attractive and sexually as she approach closer to him.

"No need to say Thanks, just doing my job." he took a bite out of his burger looking away from her direction. That aggravated Paulina. She was feeling the rejection; she couldn't possibly be rejected by him when he was once falling knees over her right? She needed to take extreme measures to get what she wants. Thinking quickly she made herself comfortable and sat besides Danny to _heat things up_.

"So," She began. "I never noticed what gorgeous eyes you have, but I especially like when they turn that beautiful shade of green." She bit her lip, making her irresistible

Danny looked at his food; he knew exactly where Paulina was going. He couldn't stand more of it "Um thanks, I guess but don't you think your friends will make fun of you for sitting with the losers?" Paulina let a small giggle

"No silly, I'm not sitting with any losers...Other than your geeky friend here" She pointed at Tucker

"Hey!" He protested

"I don't get it Paulina, you barely noticed even noticed me before everyone knew my secret what made you change your mind?"

"Well." She bit her finger "People can change Danny, and people can change their mind about other people."

"What are you trying to say?" He scratched his head

"What I'm trying to say is...that I began to see past what's on the outside and saw what's on the inside that matters the most. You're not like most guys Danny, your different and I like that.'' She moved closer to him and Danny moved away from her.

"Look Paulina, I appreciate what you saying but you see I have a girlfriend already..."

"What? Umm...I mean who?"She snapped, in the exact timing walked in a young teenage girl that looked the age of 15 or so. It seemed like the whole restaurant turned and looked at her when someone shouted who is that! She wore a slimming black dress that hugged her hourglass figure and some heels. Her shiny slick black she was curled and her makeup was light but elegant. Whispers where heard among the people in the restaurant.

"Who is that hoe?" Paulina exclaimed as she saw Danny's eyes widen and his mouth drop almost to the floor. The boys in the restaurant looked at her; she was stealing Paulina's attention, her small hand clenched into fist and her green eyes roared with furry. Sam walked towards Danny awkwardly since she didn't know how to walk in these heel breaking high heels. Danny's stayed glued to her ever since she walked in the door and they both smiled widen at each other.

"You look amazing!" Danny took her hand and kissed it, Paulina's eyes widen.

"Thanks..."She said nervously looking at her feet; Danny lifted her chin planting a small peak on her red lips.

"Get a room!" Tucker said annoyed, he still couldn't get used to the idea of his best friends dating.

"I always thought you too losers would end up together!" Paulina marched away mad. Sam looked at Danny and Tucker.

"What's her problem?" She looked at the two confused

"I will explain later, now we have to leave for our date." He smiled at her, while Tucker did some gagging noises heading to the arcade section of the Nasty Burger. Sam and he walked outside of the joint holding hands smiling at each other.

"First I have to blindfold you..." He smirked at her

"Um OK?"

Danny took out a red rag and tied it around Sam's eyes. He waved his hand in front of her face, making sure she couldn't see. A wide smile spread his crimson face when he saw Sam waving her arms in search for him. He pulled her close from her small waist pulling her into a kiss and she respond by wrapping her arms on his neck. The staid a couple of minutes making out then...

"We should probably get going" Sam parted biting her lip

"Way to kill the moment." They giggled. He suddenly picked up her up bridle style. Two white rings formed from his intersection and moved up and down his body transforming. His shaggy black hair went frosted white. His baggy clothes got replaced by a tight black suit with the logo of Danny Phantom. His red shoes turned into white boots and white gloves. His crystal blue eyes glowed into muted bright green. Taking off!

**I'm not done with the flash back their more of it next chapter I just don't know how to put this date together. Till then Happy New Year! **

**GOD BLESS!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome back! Sorry for the spelling grammar… My spelling check is acting dumb. To clarify this is a M story just-in-case, haha… Anyway enjoy…**

Chapter Six: Little Black dress

Goosebumps formed her delicate skin as the cold rush of the breeze as they flew against it. His mixture of warmth and cool breath against her neck...that made her shiver. A curve formed her violet lips as his dainty teenage arms held her, wrapped around her firmly to keep her from falling. But no matter, Sam felt safe around him, not to mention around his dainty arms, not that he was weak, ghost fighting began to help build his muscles. Lending her head on his shoulder, the phantom glared at the figure he held around his arms. She looked so small, so delicate...she seemed like one of those porsolen dolls that looked impeccably beautiful, and you have to take extreme care of it in order not to shadder it or have anyone else do any harm done. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Sam get damaged in anyway. That he would always be by her side to protect her from harm...But Sam thought otherwise, she hated that Danny was so, so caring over her. Not that it is bad, but He seemed like an overprotective mother she never had! Not even Eve was this bad! One of few agurements the couple would get into, and would resolve nothing. As we know Sam is every stubborn and Danny? Well Danny is every clueless and would recognize his over protectiveness. Strange it might seem to you but Sam being an individual, she couldn't sit and hope for her prince charming to come and rescue her. She rather rescues herself if she could! But Danny always beat her to the point during his battles; the enemy would most likely use Sam against Danny's will for a chance of defeat. Quickly over her feet Sam found a way to her escape (which I have to say are pretty clever), the Phantom would intrude and ruin her plan taking her glory of being her own knight and shining armor instead of a stupid helpless princess that stands there and looks pretty. She was labeled on the Newspaper "Phantom's damsel in distress saved by her loving ghost boy hero Danny Phantom." said archer news woman, Michelle Cooper accompanied by her partner Rob Johnson on channel 8, The Amity flash report. "That's right Michelle no other than Sam Manson a 15 year old rocker, aka Phantom's damsel as she's been nicknamed. Rob took in as they passed by a photo of Sam crossing her arms at the camera; it looked like she was holding back a punch

"Well isn't she adorable?" Commented Michelle with a wide white smile showing more photo's of Sam. One of them showed her eating a tofu burger at the Nasty Burger. The next on it showed her flicking off the Camera crew as they tried to take shots of the couple and it followed by another one that she actually did punch a reporter in the face.

"Yeah, and so are piranhas." They laughed at his joke." Seriously Michelle, I find many_fine_girls here in Amity suitable for Daniel, and can play a well role of a damsel." He sat back his chair and took a slip out of his black cappuccino.

"Well isn't that a little harsh Rob?" Michelle protested. "I believe, that this girl shows that ruff and tuff side most damsels lack of."

"As if anybody cares?" He chuckled, she rolled her eyes. "Hey here's something interesting...Say's here that she daughter of not other than Pamela and Jeremy Manson!" His eyes widen

"You mean,_the_Mansons?" The reported exclaimed. "They are practically swimming in all that money." She raised two fingers rubbing them together and a grin wiped her rosy lips. The pictures of Sam replayed once more. "Looks like their little daughter has gone Paris!"

"Paris?"

"Paris Hilton!" They laughed. Ms. Manson couldn't take it anymore, so she turned off the television set. Her eyes burned with furry of what she just hears from the gossip news. Her heels clicked rapidly against the stone glass floor as she marched up to Samantha's bedroom. Her hands clutched into fist when she reached to her door and knocked almost as if she was about knock down the door.

"SAMANTHA MARIE MANSON! She barked at the door, there was no answer...she continued to bang the door to see it was opened. So she turned the knob and when right in, looking for Sam.

"SAMANTHA!" her throat ached from the yelling but that didn't stop her. "SAMAN-" stopped to find Eve standing in the doorway.

"She's not here Maim..." Eve spoke up

"WHERE IS SHE?" She screamed at Eve as her hand ran through her ginger soft hair.

"I believe she confirmed you that she was going to go over Tucker's house and study."

"Oh" Her voice softens. "That's right..." she completely forgets that, she was too busy handling an important phone call when Sam asked for permission.

"Well when she comes back, please send her up my room...I need to have some explaining from her." She said firmly and walked out with her chin up. Eve laid down Sam's bed and let out a deep sigh.

She reached out of her pocket an image of Jesus crucified on the cross "Oh Lord, please don't let her punish my Sam."

"Where are you taking me?" said the Goth girl, She was beginning to feel impatience, the flight was taking forever!

"If I tell you than it won't be a surprise." The ghost boy chuckled as they landed to their destination carefully putting her down so that her feet touch the ground, she was a little off balanced and held on to the Phantom's shoulder to prevent her fall. It didn't help either that her black heels were sinking into the grass with each step they took, this began to irate the girl, she wasn't used to female shoes. Not even her mother was able to convince her into slipping into these ankle breaking heels. But with Danny she made an expectation, other than that Eve forced her into wearing them or else she was going to snitch her out. Eve wouldn't do that right? Then again that was Eve.

Danny transformed himself back and guided her every step, as they giggled for no apparent reason but the happiness that overflowed their hearts. The laughed of happiness, happiness they felt when they were together. People can describe it as adorable, older people can describe it as foolish teenage love, but only they can experience it themselves because you can't compare one couple from another, or from the movie scripts, novellas. One can sit here and describe millions of way you see a couple love each from afar or from up close, but... you can never completely describe ones true feelings for one another. As cheesy as it may sound, it's exactly that. We all yearn so much for love, yearn for our own to be like those we see around us...and think about it, it all we ever live for. Where would we stand without love? And those who say or think that they are perfectly life without? Search back at pervious events where love is not present. Now I'm not talking only about couple love but all in general. I'm getting ahead of myself here am I?

He untied her blindfold reveal a most heart stopping scenery. Painted as if one of those painterly Sam's father would buy and hang in her household, it was every detailed on all surrounding that was caused by the sunset. A bluish purple hinted the edges of the painting and surrounding the sun was yellow and orange, the small sphere was hiding behind the mountain on the opposite side from where would rise in the mornings. Small creeks from the nocturnal animals were heard, but they were not a bother they blended in just right. It front of them two laid a large lake, it appear to be the same on the trio would come about to camp around during the summers and jump in. The sunset reflected peacefully on it, the water was clam, not even a sign of air was dancing around to destroy the reflection. They stood on a hill on admiring the nature around them, this sooth Sam, she loved nature. She wasn't much of a city girl. Visiting her aunt's ranch farm, tending to the animals and not having electricity are what she called a life. She closed her eyes, as the dark eye shadow complemented her face well, taking a whiff of nature itself and lending her head on Daniel's shoulder as he held her closer wrapped around his arms. "You like it?" He whispered into her ear, Goosebumps formed her pale skin.

"Yes..."she whispered back to him, she sifted her head up to his reaching at his for a tender kiss and they both broke from it with a smile.

"Come on..." He lends her holding her hand up the hill. "I have something to show you." Sam didn't argue, she just followed Danny's to where he was lending them. Sam was having a hard time walking up the hill with the black heels; they kept sinking into the stupid grass. Struggling in all, it felt like they weren't ever going to reach the top. If she should have known she would have worn her climbing shoes instead. Of course Eve would have killed her! Danny pulled her up putting her in front of him holding her from her small waist as they reached the top of the hill that seemed like a mountain! The Goth gashed, it was a picnic for the two of them he had set up. Though not by himself, he must have had some kind of help from someone. Around the picnic area was paper bags filled in with sand and one small candle in each of them. The white picnic blanket was full of amazement itself. One its center laid different types of plates, one of them had fruits all sliced and diced into a salad. One full of chocolate strawberries and so on. He led the Goth into the picnic area and she sat down the white blanket and sat down himself. Her mouth watered with the sight of the food, she didn't eat ever since the morning she was practically starving! "Hold on," Danny stopped her from reaching over one of the plates. He took out two wine glasses and a bottle; Sam eye balled him, raising one brow at the boy. "Relax its applesider." He chuckled as he popped it open and foam busted out the bottle, and he poured it onto the two glasses. Handing one of them to Sam she was about to take a sip "Don't!"He panicked as Sam rolled her eyes, first she couldn't eat now she can't drink. _'Is this all for display or what?_' she shouted in her head. Her stomach growled, as if it was speaking to her to feed her already and began to feel impatient; she was always impatient when she was hungry. She like those actors in the snickers commercials that would get cranky when they were hungry. She needed a snickers or better off a bite of Danny's _display _here. She tried to lay it off a bit, but her stomach was growing louder. "I want to made a toast, to the both of us" He held his glass and she did the same clicking the glass. "To us..." She hesitated and gulped up the sider, Daniel laughed, and he knew how Sam would get when she would get hungry. As much as she tried to hide it she couldn't help it. The pair ate from the prepared meal, laughing and feeding each other. They talked about their dreams, passions, and secrets no one else knew but them.

"It feels nice just to run away from all the pressures out there..." He said popping a grape in his mouth, one thing's for sure, Sam's and Danny's communication never changed they still talked as if they were best friends.

"Tell me about it ghost fighting, drama, school, Mr. Lancer, man I can't _wait_ until I graduate!" She blow a stain of her curled hair out of her face, Danny thought that was adorable.

"Hey we still have 3 more years left, we barely went into high school you want to get out already?" He chuckled

"Well I guess it's the excitement of getting out there on my own to see what else is out there." She looked up into the stars, gazing up on them, and thinking of her future.

"Have you thought what you want to do?" He led closer to the Goth on one arm.

"Well..." She began "I have..."

"And?"

She chuckled a bit."You are going to laugh at me"

"How do you know?" He raised a brow at her

"I don't..."

"Um then why can't you tell me?" He questioned

"I guess because I never told anyone before..." They both looked up into the stars gazing up once more. She cuddled in-between his arms. The light of the lanterns made his blue eyes glisten. She loved his blues eyes because they were the first eyes she fell in love, since she could remember while everyone else learned to love his green ones. "I want to write a novel." Daniel confessed, "I never told anyone before, I love writing." He rubbed his neck; it was a little quirk of his to rub his neck on certain situations.

"That would explain the mystery poems." She smirked at him

"Yeah, well...It was me alright." He grinned at the Goth. Who knew that Danny was her secret admirer along since 7th grade? Sam received a letter or two on a long base with a well written poem or love letter. He never had the guts to tell her how he felt until 5 months ago.

"I play the piano..." Sam spoke up ""I want my music to be heard, outside of my bedroom."

"Really? How come you never told anyone?" His face tilted downwards to hers

"I don't know...I'm embarrassed I guess..."

"Samantha Manson _embarrassed?_" He said sarcastically

"Ha ha ha" she laughed unamused," Lay of the Samantha, _Fenton_!"

"I'm sorry..." He laughed.

"See this is the reason, I never told anyone before...No one can ever picture that _Goth freak_ into something so shallow as in classical music, and soul/jazz." She covered her face into her palms.

"Hey..." He whispered to her ear, "It's not shallow, it's something you love to do and you shouldn't be ashamed of it, but proud of it."

"But you never heard me before." She raised her face lending her chin on her arm.

"I've heard you sing..."

"What!"

"Yeah...me and Tuck a couple of times..." he smiled

"And you never told me?" She hesitated as if she was about to kick the plates semi full of food.

"It never came up." He chuckled lifting her smooth chin and she blushed madly into a deep shade of red. "I never understood why you hid it all this time." The subject ended with another and they began feeding up on dessert on chocolate covered Strawberries.

The girl placed on of the chocolate strawberries in-between her teeth, she motioned the boy with the black shaggy hair with her pointer finger to get closer to her. Obedient he crawled closer to her direction and placed his neutral soft lips on the other side of the strawberry; they bit into it until it reached their lips ending it with a juicy chocolate kiss. The sweet flavor of their chocolate strawberry lips made it more intense as the juices slid down her pearl neck. Laying her down on grass, he began lick of the remaining of juice, as a small moan broke her smeared red lips. A teasing grin arose his lips as he watched what he was provoking. Her breath and heart rate increase rapidly, she still was laying on the grass ground and she put a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beat faster than usual and she bit her lip. His finger tips gently run on her neck, grabbing his fingers she guided him to unzip her black leather dress. One hand rose up and down her smooth laced leg until he found it safe to go further up. She stood and the black dress dropped to her ankles and kicked aside along with her heals, she her only coverage was her undergarments. Daniels mouth dropped a bit from the sight of a half naked woman that stood before him, and he quickly stood as well unbuttoning his collared shirt and unzipping his pants, kicking his sneakers aside. Sam and he stood admiring the skin that hid under their clothes. She extended her bare arm to him and she didn't think twice as to pull her closer to him. The beats to their hearts extended as if in the same beat and rhythm, they dance to it, swaying back and forth, back and forth. She locked her lushes red lips to his and their bodies moved on tighter and tighter to each other on search for the upcoming. Breathing increases, Daniel moved his hands up and down her silky body with excitement not sure what to do by let his hormones guide him as well as Sam. Taking off his boxers she began to rub against him, as if teasing him. That cause him to excite him move, and wanted to rip Sam out of her bra and panties. Rubbing her back he reached for the back of her bra trying to undo it, it was a difficult task for a man. Even for a ghostly hero. Sam chuckled, guided him and helped him undo it with him as the bra fell on their feet her chest was bare, his eyes widen and licked his lips. Sam took her his hands and placed him on her breast, squeezing them, showing him what to do. He learned quickly and better than expected, laying her down on the soft grass he placed his mouth on one of the nipples and gently started sucking on it while squeeze the other one. Sam bit her bit and moaned, wetting her panties. He smirked with the enjoyment he was giving her; we wanted more he wanted to feel enjoyment too.

"Are you ready?" He breathes heavy. "I will be gentle..." she nodded as he took off her panties and slowly entered on her opening. Trying to break inside her she yelped as a couple of tears fell down her temples. She arched her back and crawled his with her black nails; she felt some sort of liquid leaked out of her womanhood. The pain was then replace by pleasure she pulled him closer moving at a faster rate and he moaned.

The sun rose from the peak of Amity. Bringing light into the darkness that fell up

**Please review! Im looking on ideas for futher on of this story any ideas are welcome as well as character names etc.**

**God Bless :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jello! Welcome back…First of all I'm going to start off by saying Thanks for the previous review :) I'm going to have a lot of one shots I think haha…still debating with myself about it. It not going to always be hardcore sexual stuff even though I've got to admit, I enjoy writing about it ;p **

**This next Chapter takes place in the ghost zone, in the present time. **

**Chapter Seven: Beast Tamer **

_Present time_

We all have that moment were we wonder if we made the right choice. Making decisions is an everyday thing. From the clothes we wear to that one situation that could be marked a deep as a scar. We fell into that moment where we look back pondering whether we made the right decision or not. It just feels so right, but deep inside a whirl of guilt forms within. Maybe that is why we doubt, because of that inter voice that is pestering us! Telling us to change direction when there is still enough time to spare and make things right. That second chance that is given, should we take it? Or forever carry around the shame and guilt. It's speaking to us as well! Go on take it, take it before it's out of your grasp and it too late to turn around. No? I thought so...as loud and clear it was we could not, for we are all to blind and deaf be aware...Forever to walk around the guilt, I bet your already use to it; because once you do. You will begin to ignore the inter voice and it will slender down and vanishing away, taking along its Innocent's. That Innocent's that once was afraid, afraid of getting in trouble, and now doesn't exist. It was afraid of the experiences that have hidden in the darkness of the world, and was later presented as something so, so harmless. You can never picture it bringing so much pain, yet addicting. When the innocent's did in fact exist in you the darkness didn't feel as right as it does now, but rather like a down fall. How can something, someone or someplace makes you feel...like that feeling of belonging like they were waiting to fall right into their trap. How can an angel be disguised as the Devil. Time has reached to zero; the countdown is over, is it?

"The girl is back..." A dark figure said with its deep voice. You couldn't quite recall its face, for he wouldn't allow a ray of light to reveal its figure. Only to get a slight of his ringed dirty hand and the piercing red glow of his eyes. His pointer finger was wrapped with a golden ring, on it was a red emerald the size of a one of those small rubber balls you can get at the super market, on those twenty five cent machines. The dark figure fingers were disfigured, wrinkled, in the tips he grew a long dirty finger nails, chipped off from its tips but under them dug dried out red liquid substance and around his cuticles. His hands weren't verbally clean as physical. Seemed to be sloughing on a throne. Observing from a crystal ball on the events happening recently on the ghost boy. He kept a close eye on his every move. As his fingering tapped in a line motion, the small tapping was heard from his throne's arm rest as he watched the sphere motion pictures. His red general ring stood out from his misshapen hand.

"Yes, so you have seen..." Another slightly deep clam soothing voice responded to the figure. This floating species or ghost to be exact was completely visible. Wearing a plum cloak and a cape that had a hood with he never took off, on his stomach area ticked with the clocks inside him. On his right hand he held some sort of long pole with a clock on its top. He broken out a smile at the dark figure, waiting for his next response

"This girl is my key!" He almost jumped out of his throne. Placing two of his fingers on his chin rubbing it with a smirk. He let out a chuckle...The sphere showed the girl sleeping in her bedroom peacefully, as her chest arose slowly and she let out a sigh.

"What are your plans to do with her?" the cloaked ghost questioned. By the looks of it he has been in rolling a plan or already has.

"I thought you knew everything, after all you are the master of time." He didn't break his wide smirk nor looking at the girl in the crystal sphere.

"One can know everything but still question." Clockwork responded calmly.

"Of course...but the exact reason why I have called you here is-"

"To observe the ghost boy, I know." Clockwork transformed into a small ghost child and then into an elderly ghost man of himself. The dark figure rolled his eyes, he hated being interrupted. His hair lit up into flames, but clockwork saw no threat, he wasn't afraid. He was then tamed by the slight of the girl in the sphere and dimmed down his flames; a small smile broke her violet lips as if she was dreaming of something. The dark figure smirked as well, the girl calmed him.

**Short chapter, I know but make sure to review!****  
God bless =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there my wonderful readers! I want to start off by saying thank you for the wonderful reviews on my stories! They really motivate me into updating another chapter. I won't go going on and on about how I haven't posted up another chapter. True is I didn't have much inspiration…**

_Chapter Eight: Those baby blue crystals_

They ask me write down words...fragments that inspire me and are meaningful. So ponder and ponder finding the right words that suit up fitting the pieces to my thoughts and inter emotions. Thou there are many ways of expressing words there aren't enough to describe. That deep base vibrates in my mind waiting for a way to resume. Truth is I can never, those notes play an ever so sweet melody converted into a bitter sweet song. Depending on my mood that is... The song can also so be as cheerful as I desire. I prefer ones that awakens the soul making it speaks with the power of a waterfall flowing into your body along with the sensation. Pluses of your blood pump through you veins rapid from the inter course of you rib cage (your heart). Music speaks for you in many ways... Listening to it carefully allowing your eye lids to close. Every verse has its significant either to the composer or the audience, perhaps both? Moving along to its beat or composing your own song in a way it speaks your language. You have that power to dig into the souls of those, you may not succeed but I grantee you will be glad to dig out your own. They asked me to write down words, a few fragments that were meaningful to me, turned quickly into verses. Turned out I came out with a song.

...

:P

Awaken into another day, the rays of the sunlight traveled to the bare glass windows of the white room. Reflecting on to the naked mattress on the right side of her silk face. Both violet eyes fluttered opened, but her upper body ached for some reason. It wasn't the scars that dug deep or the multi-colored bruises of purple green and black. Her favorite colors didn't look so good on her as she had hope for, marked all over her silky skin. Gently she rubbed her hairless right arm up and down, it stinged but not as much as accident. Talk about pain! Sam switched her hands off her wounds and traced her hands on the mattress feeling the texture without sheets but the colored quilt blanket above her. It was sown in flower patterns and distinctive shapes in foot squares that are merged into a long warm blanket. On the top of the frame it said her long name _Samantha_, the one she despises, sown on letter by letter in white tread. Eve worked on this quilt for weeks practically months, hiding it from her. The small Goth died of curiosity digging into her sewing equipment. She remembered how she stabbed her index finger with one of the small sharp needles, and how a small dot of blood formed there. "Curiosity killed the cat" Eve told her as she put a bandage on her finger and kissed it.

Sam straighten the huge quilt with her fingers than probably mother must have placed it for her, not that she remembers when she wiped out or even how she got into her bed. Still wearing the same exact clothing as yesterday the white simple long sleeve shirt and washed out ripped skinny jeans. Only thing was she didn't have on was her shoes, Pamela must have took them off for her. She palmed her forehead holding in the sharp pain of her head. A familiar yet unknown pain went through her thin body when she would wake up. Unaware the previous events. Yet again she didn't quite remember anything in her life. Not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't.

Forced her weight on her right arm to get herself out of her bed, the pain of her ribs couldn't bare for long before she collapsed on her bed. She was faced with the roof of her room, it look so far away from her and as she tried to reach it kept getting further away from her grasp, hopeless yes. Hopeless to her was lying in her bed unable to figure out those puzzle pieces when she didn't have any piece to get her started. Placed in this unknown town her parents claim to her it was once her loving home three years ago. Nothing made sense since she got here.

Determinate she had to get up! The base of her weight stood now on both of her arms as she lifted herself up from her bed. Trembling and growling with pain she was able to sit on the side of her bed. Her feet dangled from the edge, thinking twice before the bare feet touched the titled cooled floor.

An echo filled her ears in her spacious home from not other than her pompous mother that was down stairs. _'Why on earth would she be making so much noise at this hour'_ the girl mumbled to herself. Listening to her mother go on and on about the arrangements of the mansion, and a couple of unfamiliar voices of a women and a homosexual arguing over the color of the walls. Her neck cracked as she turned to her electric table clock that read _2:50_ in the afternoon.

"What!" She shrieked running over ignoring the pain to the clock, almost knocking over the lamp. A red passion red rose fell on her black polished stubbed toes. Raising a brow she picked it up gently from its fall, déjà vu? (**A.N: Think Urban Jungle**)Quick blur images flashed in her mind as she held it up her nose and closed her eyes. Like wild flower that had suddenly attacked and the fusion of blue orbs turn into anger green. The green plantation was under her control the plant was controlling her.

_I promise I'll save you Sam_...He whispered ever so sweetly. Those words echoed as she grasp like she came out under the water in need for air. Widen eyes unsure of what went on her mind but it meant something by the way it made her heart skip a couple of beats. Her lungs were crushed and throat was dirt dry. Her breast arose rapid grasping for air. What was it with this particular scent that mixes her emotions and messed her thoughts? Sam rushed to the window opening taking in the fresh out air of September in her lungs closing her eyes to lower her heart rate.

"Are you ok?" Said a crystal eyed boy, Sam turned facing him still holding the prevalent rose to her small nose. Her forehead wrinkled with confusion backing away from the boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" A firm voice spat from her lips. The scenery from yesterday was about to repeat itself. She trembled unaware if it was the pain from her wounds or how the room suddenly down it tempeature. She felt millions of small bumps form her skin like a hen's would when you pealed of its feathers. Only a few feet away from her made her nervous. She held her lamp shade above her ready to strike on the boy.

"Whoa Sam, take it easy there..."Danny held out his hands in front of him."I won't hurt you" he said softly, the depth of his voice made her knees weak. Those astonishing aqua blue crystals dug inside her like a shovel. No aching pain, but stood there without making a single move into hurting him. Something about those baby blues awaken her, they sooth her. Dropped down her blood pressure into a steady rate. Up and down her breast would move from her soft breathing. Danny calmly helps her lower the lamp she was about to smash into him to their feet. The soft moisture warm textures of her hands were different from his ice cold hands slit from ghost battling. Carefully she slid her fingers in between his a perfect match. Not breaking away from each other's eyes, not saying a word. Just standing there speechless...Danny could feel millions of tingles from the pit of his stomach rise up his chest as he pulled closer until they were inches away. He could already taste those tender juicy lips he has been eager to devour ever since he could remember.

They heard a knock on the door and pulled away from each other and Sam blushed madly turning away from him. "Samykins are you up?" Pamela says though her door

"Yeah Pamela I'm up!" Sam answered back.

"Good, get dressed." Pamela muffled standing on the door. "I'm taking you to your appointment at four." Sam turned over to see Danny wasn't there anymore. Where did he go? She felt the breeze of outside and the curtains swaying. She realized she left the window open. She leaned closer to the window looking down, there was no body, no trace of blood. The only thing she was left with was questions.  
...

:P

"So Samantha..." the elderly woman sat on her black leather rolling chair, scribbling with her black ball point pen on her legal pad. The room was small the only furniture that fit there was the small two seat leather couch that Sam was sloughing on, the tall bookshelves that almost reach the roof filled with book sets on physiology. One title caught her attention physiology for dummies. And her glass desk and office chair of course. Dull as the elder.

"Its Sam..." she said in a bored tone. Her elbow rested on the arm rest and cupped her hand on her cheek. Sam read Dr. Harriet Kipper on golden plate on her desk. Surrounded by awards and her Stanford certificate on physcology. Something caught her eye; she glared at a certain black and white photograph of a beautiful well dressed woman with a wide white smile. It appeared as if she ripped it off a newspaper, she looked like a Maryn Monroe kind of gal, hair and everything but only difference was a beauty mark on her chin. Sam noticed Dr. Kipper had that exact same mark.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dr. Kipper's voice shook from old age and a slight of anger pushing back her round glasses with her pointer finger then looking at Sam. Sam's expression went blank, stood her head away from her cheek. Her eyes widen as she trembled

"I asked what is the last thing you remember?" The elder higher her tone.

"I-I..." Sam's lips shook from her sudden stuttering. Both of pointer and middle fingers rubbed her temples as a silence cover them. She tried to remember that last of her memory.

"Not speaking eeh?" She licked her thumb flipping her notes. The blonde bobbed hair woman never took her eyes off her scribbles. That's what they looked like scribbles... Sam couldn't recall what the hell she wrote; she had far worst handwriting than a medical doctor.

The door from Dr. Kipper's office swung open with a ginger holding a tray of coffee. It smelled like pumpkin cinnamon, fullied the small room with its aroma. Sam felt her mouth water with the delightful scent and inhaled it through her nostrils. The ginger wore a flattering pastel green blouse that brought out her glimmering blue eyes that his behind a pair of rectangular black glasses. 'Blue eyes' Sam thought, they looked oddly familiar... Her suave hair was picked out into a nice slick long ponytail. She dropped the coffee on her tube skirt when she saw the Sam and her red lips widen.

"What are you doing here?"

**Short I know, I'm used to doing 6 to 7 pages long… I was going to go on but I lost my inspiration so I thought I end it here FOR NOW. But don't forget to drop a beautiful comment *ahem review. I will be waiting…I will get into the mushy lubb dovey stuff you guys love but! I like to take it nice and steady. Mix in a little of the other characters and characters of my own. Each chapter has a meaning linking the story together. I want my story to be original :)**

**Don't forget to check out my other story that is in progress as well "Flight 66" I'm working on the next chapter, so you guys will be hearing about me soon! Till then!**

**God Bless! :D**


End file.
